Monsters vs Aliens
by gothamcity29
Summary: An invasion of Martian creatures forces six of the worlds fiercest monsters to unite in order to save the planet.


MONSTERS VS. ALIENS

It's a beautiful evening in the even more beautiful city of Paris France where there is an opera house. It is an archetectural wonder and is always filled with patrons here to see wonderfully performed plays and musicals. However the action is not in the opera house, but under it where there is a strange masked man. He sits in a chair in the remains of what looked like some sort of lair. However it looks to have been ransacked and if there was anything of value, it looked to have been pillaged. This masked man says, "I do not know why I came back to this place. Ever since I faked my death, so Christine could be with the one she truly loves, I have had nothing but never ending heart break. My home, my work, and all my worldy possessions have been destroyed or taken. The legend of the Phantom of the Opera is no longer relevant. I...I just wish I could find a way to find a new meaning in my life. I just wonder how I can or if there are others who share my pain.

Now no longer in Paris, but hight above in the heavens themselves sits a vessel of some kind. A vessel that houses monsters of some kind that seem to have an interest in the planet Earth. These creatures are speaking in some kind of language that would sound completely alien to most higher forms of life. Although translated one of these creature say, "The planet Earth is now in our sights my lord. Soon this world shall belong to the Martian Empire." This Martian Empire as it is called seems to have a clear focus on the Earth and intend on conquering it and plundering its resources.

Although now again on Earth, but this time it's Egypt inside a great pyramid where there is a man. He might be an archeologist, although he is soon to get a shock of his life. This man is inside some kind of chamber with amazing hieroglyphics and so many ancient treasures that a weaker man would steal for profit. Although this particular person seems to be interested in a sarcophagus of all things. There is an inscription on this sarcophagus that warns those to not open this tomb or a plague shall befall him. This particular person does not believe in such superstition so he does not even give it a glimpse. He opens the sarcophagus and inside is the mummy he has been searching for. Although the archeologist soon gets a rude awakening when the chamber begins to shake. So does he, but the strangest occurence happens when the mummy's eyes open.

It speaks, "Whoever disturbs my slumber shall pay the ultimate price with their life!" The archeologist runs in terror from the mummy, which the mummy intends to chase, but there is something else that catches his eye. The shake cracks open a hole in the wall and soon light shines upon a certain wall. The mummy goes to it and reads part of the ancient text on the wall. It reads of creatures far worse than any demon are about to descend upon this world. They sail in great vessels that soar the heavens and shall bring plagues upon this world. The mummy continues on by saying that there is a group that can vanquish these foes and the members are an unlikely of sorts. Beings seen as monsters by all, who all wish to redeem themselves from misdeeds they have done in the past. A fallen warrior, a warlord, a monster, a tortured soul, and finally a man who walks like a wolf. They along with one other, a magician have what it takes to defeat these foes and save the planet.

The mummy speaks, "Hmm I wonder if this magician can possibly be me? Once upon a time I was a feared sorceror who practiced the dark arts, but why would I wish to help. Although because of my crimes I was mummified and buried alive. Perhaps like these five other outcasts, I to can redeem myself for sins I have committed in my past life. However upon reading more, it says there shall be a traitor amongst us. Someone who first might share our plight, but in due time shall betray us. Whoever it is does not matter now because if my world is in danger then I shall find these who are deemed worthy to save the world from monsters far worse than anyone could possibly imagine."

Once in Europe, but this time the country of Transylvania where in an old looking castle sits a man on a throne. He is surrounded by three gorgeous women, but they are pale in color and their teeth are almost like fangs. Their lord and master so happens to be the vampire count himself: Dracula and he and his three brides have a prisoner. Dracula speaks, "My friend now you have gone and made your master very angry. My subject was merely feasting upon a worthless human. It is what they do and then you went and butchered him! Now you will need to pay the price for breaking my law!" The man at Dracula's mercy says he killed the vampire because it was feasting on his wife. He had to save her and if it meant the death of a vampire, then he did not care. He goes on by calling vampires abominations and that some day every single last one of them shall die.

That angers Dracula so he commands that this peasant be destroyed at once and it so happens that Dracula's brides have not has their fill of blood. So then Dracula gives his three brides permission to feast upon him. However soon a rumbling goes on and Dracula can feel it, but as do his brides. He looks out the window of his castle to see nothing, but then he looks in the sky and sees giant flying vessels of some kind descending upon his native land. He speaks, "What in the devil's name are those things? Prepare to battle my brides for I fear a terrible fate is descending upon my land." Dracula commands more of his forces via telepathy to do the same, but soon Martian creatures instantly appear before them. They have these magic weapons of some kind that disentegrate Dracula's vampires, but along with the human population.

Dracula is angered that his people are dying so he soars through the air, unsheathes his claws, and begins slashing the throats of these Martians. They begin to fall, but soon more show up and attempt to kill Dracula, who dodges their weapons. Again he speaks, "I have not seen creatures such as these before. I am not too sure why they have come here. However I intend to see that they are sent back to what ever pit they crawled out of!" Dracula then transforms into a human and bat hybrid monster, which gives him a better edge against these foes.

However now these Martians are instantly showing up all over the world. People are trying to fight them back, however so many fall to them, but there are some who are having better luck. In America, in New York State, but in the small town of Sleepy Hollow there is a man, but a headless man on horseback who fights these creatures. With the swift thrust of his all powerful sword, the horseman mutilates the creatures. Many of the people in Sleepy Hollow have been plagued by the Headless Horseman and wonder if these creatures were gifts of God here to help them. Although they soon get their answer when the Martians begin openning fire on the townspeople. Not too long after one of the Martians uses a more powerful weapon that blasts the horseman off his horse and it runs away in terror. One of the Martians walk toward it, but the horseman gets up and begins walking towards them.

The Martians open fore upon it, but the blasts have no effect on the horseman at all. He keeps coming towards them and towards them, but soon draws his sword and an axe to kill them hand to hand. The Martians have never faced a foe like this one, but they intend to destroy it, so they can conquer the Earth. However now in Europe again, but this time in England there are two more monster if they can be called that are fighting the Martians. They do not fight together, at least not yet, but these two savage looking beasts are engaging the Martians right now. One is a very tall humanoid with green skin, covered in stitches, and has dead looking yellow eyes. He is simply known as the Monster, but was created by Doctor Victor Frankenstein. An amalgam of dead body parts sewn together by him to prove that not only God can create life. However he instantly feared his creation and so it became a horrible psychopathic creature hellbent on revenge.

Some time later in another part of England is a man named Talbot, who is running away from the Martian creatures. He is panting uncontrobaly, but also scared out of his life, although as he runs through a forest, Talbot trips. The Martians attempt to kill him, but soon Talbot looks into the sky. There is a full moon and soon Talbot begins to scream in agony as his body begins to twist and turn, then takes on a larger monstrous shape. Talbot doubles in size, but also grows hair all over his body, begins to sprout a tail, but also his face changes to an almost animal like proportions. Talbot is a werewolf and right now his new urges that he feels only make him want to kill the Martians and anything or anyone he can find. The Wolfman then begins leaping onto the Martians and begins ripping them apart piece by piece, then seemingly feasting on their flesh.

Back in space the Martian leaders see that these monsters are destroying their invasion force. The leader speaks, "In our conquests of other worlds, we have never encountered creatures such as these. For our conquest to succeed, then these freaks will need to be dealt with. Of course if they cannot be stopped, then move to plan two where this pitiful planet is destroyed." The Martians want this planet for themselves and plan to go to extreme lengths to get it. Although now back on Earth is the Phantom of the Opera again, who has engaged the Martians already. They materialized inside his opera house, but more importantly his lair, so he has been fighting for his life as well. While he is an ordinary human, that does not stop the Phantom from fighting. There are traps in his secret lair that he set up as a contingency in case his lair was discovered. However he also has some weapons like guns and swords hidden in secret locations.

He fights back the best he can, but soon the Phantom loses his edge against the Martians. One of them with its dark souless eyes looks into the Phantom's one revealed yellow and the Martian soon smirks. He looks to be doomed, but the Phantom shall not die today because he is rescued by someone. The Mummy has some how appeared within the Phantom's lair and is using his bandages as weapons against the Martians. The Mummy is flinging them up into the air, but also using his bandages to slam them into the ground. The Phantom does not know what to make of this, but he soon sees that one of the Martians intends to fire at the Mummy from behind. So the Phantom quickly picks up one of the Martian's weapons, calls for the Mummy to duck, and then fires upon the Martian and it is vaporized. The Martians have been dealt with, but the Phantom holds up the weapon to the Mummy because he does not truly know if the Mummy is friend or foe.

The Mummy assures the Phantom that he has not come as an enemy, but as a possible ally against these creatures from space. The Phantom does not really know if he should trust this creature who came from nowhere. The Mummy tells the Phantom, "There was a prophecy my friend, that there would be monsters from the heavens. They have come to make this world their own and it is up to six outcasts to save this world. Beings who have been abandoned by society or hated because they are seen as monsters. I believe that time is now and I believe Phantom that you and I are two of those outcasts. We are destined to save the world and we can show to this world that like all criminals or other monsters that like them we deserve a second chance. Will you help me?" The Phantom does ponder for a moment, but he does believe what the Mummy is saying. However also like the Mummy, the Phantom wants a chance at redemption too.

What he did to many of the people who work above in the opera house is unforgivable, but he wants to change. The Phantom lowers his guard and shall work alongside the Mummy. The two then shake hands, but also the Mummy uses mystical powers to teleport the two of them out of the Phantom's lair. Back in the town of Sleepy Hollow again, the Headless Horseman is still combating these invaders from Mars. The horseman is still fairing well, but soon another Martian has a weapon that the believe will kill the horseman. Although before it can fire at the horseman, the Martian's weapon is ripped from its hands and then shattered to pieces. The Mummy and Phantom have arrived to help him, although the horseman sees them as enemies as well. Although the Mummy uses his magic to calm him down and prove to the horseman that the Mummy and Phantom are allies. So then the Headless Horseman shakes hands with the Mummy and Phantom, then they teleport away.

Back in England the Frankenstein's Monster is still fighting off the Martians, but soon gets a surprise. The Wolfman finally catches up to the Frankenstein's Monster and instinct forces the Wolfman to attack and eventually kill him. The Wolfman tries to leap onto the monster, but he grabs the Wolfman just in time and tosses him away. Although the Wolfman tries a second time, but then the monster uses his two mighty hands to deliver a swift punch in the Wolfman's chest. The monster then grabs the Wolfman and tries to break it in two, but he is soon stopped by the Mummy, who delivers a blast of mystical energy that keeps the monster from doing so.

However in retaliation, he wishes to kill the three who dare do such a thing, but so does the Wolfman out of pure instinct. Although now the Phantom speaks, "You two stop this now! I must apologize for the Mummy attacking you like that, but he had to. Listen to me carefully; we are joining together because you and we all saw those things from hell. They want our world and I refuse to give it to them, but also listen because this is a chance for redemption. A chance to show the world that we are not monster, not menaces, not psychopathic monstrocities that deserve death. Join us you two and then the world can see you are not monsters, you are heroes." Franknestein's creation admits that he would like that very much and a chance to finally exist and not be feared by humans. The Wolfman although seems to be crying in pain, so it grabs its head to try and comfort it. It appears that the Wolfman's true human mind is trying to regain control of himself. The Wolfman then utters a single word: yes and he too shall help.

The Mummy then intends to take them to Transylvania where they shall pick up their final recruit: Dracula. He is still fighting off the aliens and he is fairing very well since he has been in his human/bat hybrid form. However one of the Martians manages to wound Dracula in one of his wings. Dracula then is forced to revert to his humanoid form because of that and so one of the aliens intends to finish Dracula off. Although soon Dracula takes the alien's weapon and uses it to bop him over the head. Then Dracula grabs it and sinks his fangs into the alien's throat. Dracula begins to suck him dry, but soon Dracula feels something strange. The alien blood coursing through his vains is making him feel offly different now. However soon the sun is beginning to rise, so Dracula must escape, but the aliens are not letting him at all. Dracula might now perish, but as the sun rises there is nothing happening to him. He speaks, "What is this? I am not dying at the hands of the sun. The blood of these creatures is allowing me to walk in its rays again. How I have long wished to do so again, but I bet this is temporary, so I must drink more!"

Although soon Dracula is greeted by the team of monsters that has come together to fight these aliens. Dracula attempts to fight back, but again the Phantom stops the attack and tries to reason with Dracula. It's the same speech again about how they all need to unite to defeat these Martians, but also to have the chance to redeem themselves for all their past sins. Dracula thinks to himself that he has no need nor want to "redeem" himself, but if he can fool them long enough by joining them, then he can continue to drain the blood of these Martians to allow him to walk in the sunlight forever. Then quite possibly create a new breed of vampire that can allow him to take over the whole planet. So as for now he shall agree, but soon the new team of monsters notice something. The sun continues to rise and so the Wolfman slowly, but painfully reverts back to his human form. The Phantom then takes his cloak and wraps it around Talbot.

The Phantom then speaks, "Very well now, we are all together and if we intend to stay that way, then we will need a place of rest for now. Somewhere that can even serve a base of operations." Dracula simply suggests his castle since they are here in Transylvania already, but the Phantom refuses. The land has been compromised, so it shall not be safe for them if they stay. The Mummy has a place that they can use as a dwelling, so he then teleports them all to his very own pyramid. The room is large, so it shall hold them all and so far it seems that the Martians have not attempted to breech it. The Phantom has to admire the beauty and grandure of the chamber that they are in. Although the group must get strait to business and come up with a plan to defeat these monsters and save the planet. Which the Phantom may be able to do so, if he had a map. The Mummy obliges by using his mysticism to control the sand and brings it together to form an image of a map on the wall of the chamber.

The Phantom speaks, "Fascinating my friend, but now to business. We need to locate the epicenter of all these attacks. A point so special that these Martians as I heard them call each other would be at their strongest. These creatures must have a key leader and some kind of dwelling and if we can lure them out and defeat them, then this battle is ours and the invasion is over." A sound plan indeed, but then the Phantom starts marking off places he knows the invasion is at its strongest. The Mummy does so as well and so far it looks as if the epicenter is at the heart of Europe. It looks to be England more specifically, so then the Phantom commands for the Mummy to send them there. He obeys and so then the Mummy uses his magics to transport them to England.

As the Phantom surmised, the invasion is at its strongest here and the people are running in droves away from the Martians. Buildings are destroyed and the alien weapons are causing huge fires all over the town. One of the Martians though sees a small boy crying out for his mother and it intends to kill him. It gets closer to the boy and aims its weapon, but it is soon stopped by the Frankenstein Monster. He lifts the Martian over his head and then tosses it away from the boy thus saving him. The boys mother finally comes to his side to take him away and as soon as she does, the monster walks over towards the Martians to begin ripping them apart. The Headless Horseman uses his skill with a blade and hand to hand combat to swiftly take out these villains. The Mummy uses his wrappings to even grab many of them, tosses them at the horseman, and then slices them to pieces. Talbot on the other hand has no way to fight because it is still daylight and it will be several hours before nightfall.

So the Mummy has an idea, which is he intends to use his mystical powers to transform Talbot into the Wolfman. Talbot at first refuses, but he knows that he has to do something, so he tells the Mummy to do it. The Mummy casts a spell, but Talbot is still human, so the Mummy explains that Talbot can now change at will and shall be in control of his body. Talbot then has to ask if that means he shall no longer change by light of a full moon, but the Mummy tells him that he could not do such a thing. He will still change at the rising of a full moon and he shall revert back to his bestial nature. Talbot believes that is a small price to pay, but he has to help his new colleagues. Talbot then at will transforms into his werewolf form and begins to attack the Martians. The group of monsters together are destroying the invasion force, but the people wonder what the monster's true motives are.

Each and every one of them has been feared, hated, and hunted by society and yet it looks like they are helping them. The people truly do not understand why they would do such a thing, but some of the people do not care. The people gather the courage to fight back alongside the monsters. The people believe that if hated monsters such as these would defend this world, then so should they. Gathering torches, guns, and any other thing that can be used as a weapon, the towns people want to help the monsters. The Phantom and his colleagues see that and it is something that they could never believe. It's true though so the monsters continue their fight against the aliens with the humans. Although soon Dracula begins to realize something terrible. His new strength and power is quickly fading and he is beginning to feel the burning and stinging rays of the sun. Dracula has to retreat to the dark and soon or else he shall perish. Although he decides to do something else instead because he goes to once again drink the blood of these Martians.

He sinks his teeth down into their long and slim necks to feast on the alien plasma and he is beginning to feel stronger again. His body begins to heal itself from the sun's rays and he feels wonderful. Although as the battle goes on, Dracula has to tell the Phantom that his plan for luring down the masters behind these aliens is failing. The Phantom has to comment that they shall come and all that needs to be done is continue to draw them out. Back in the space vessel the Martian leader views the battle again and he says, "Bah these monsters are crushing my invassion force! Well then, if my drones can't destroy them, then I shall do it myself. Prepare my ground attack vessel, then once they creatures are destroyed, we shall destroy this miserable planet!" The Martian leader seems to have finally had it up to here with the opposing monster force, so he is going down to Earth himself to finish this.

On Earth again the combined monsters and towns people continue their battle against the Martian threat. Although everyone soon notices that the Martians begin to retreat and vanish into thin air. The monsters and people think that they have won, but their praise is premature because soon a huge machine falls from the sky. It is giant with three pointed legs and some kind of eye at the very top of it. It is quite possibly the most frightening thing that anyone here has ever seen, but something has to be done. The Phantom commands for the Frankenstein Monster to attack one of its legs. He does, but the machine simply swift kicks the monster away. The Wolfman attempts to avenge his comrade, but he meets the same fate as the monster. The Phantom speaks, "Very well then, we need to take out the legs of that metal behemoth and fast. Mummy use your wrappings to try and bind them!"

The Mummy complies, but even his wrapping are not strong enough to hault the machine. Dracula then states that he can smell the blood of one of these creatures and it is inside the machine. Then that clearly means that one of these creatures is piloting this contraption and there is. A hatch opens to reveal the leader of the Martians and it speaks, "Earth creatures, you have hindered my pland, killed many of my drones, so now it appears that I will destroy you. Then once you six nuissances are dead, I will destroy this meaningless little planet! It has caused more grief than any other planet my warriors have conquered!" The monsters have no intention of letting that happen, but the Martian leader doesn't intend to let them live long enough to do anything about it. The Martian leader opens fire on everything and everyone and does not care for what or who he hits. The people then begin running in droves again, but the Phantom has to think of a plan.

He still believes that taking down the legs are the key, but this time instead of one monster attacking al, he wants all to attack one single leg. He calls forth Frankenstein's Monster again and the Wolfman to grab a leg, but also for the Mummy to do so. The three then gather around the machine and as instructed, they go for each leg. The Martian leader attempts to escape, but then Dracula soars up to the main hatch and rips the door right open. Dracula grabs the leader by his neck, but then throws him to the ground, where the remaining monsters surround him. The Phantom snaps his fingers, which then the horseman lifts the alien up by its neck. The Phantom tells the alien, "Now then you alien slime, you will leave our world at once or I shall have my colleagues rip you apart one by one. The choice is yours of course, but I'd choose the first one." The Martian leader concedes and shall give up his attempt to conquer Earth. He then promises not to destroy it nor does he ever want to return here again.

He begins ordering his forces to withdrawl, however Dracula quickly makes sure he cannot do that. He then swats his colleagues away as if they were flies and the Phantom demands to know why Dracula is doing this. So Dracula explains, "You foolish masked human. Did you think I'd continue with this cherade of being a hero? I had no intention of do so nor do I want redemption. I am Count Dracula: the scourge of this world, the Prince of Darkness, and all I hunger for is power not acceptance. Now you all can die along with these pathetic humans!" The Mummy does think for a moment that the carvings on the walls of his tomb mentioned a traitor and it looks to be Dracula. Although the Phantom isn't going to let Dracula win this day or be allowed to live with his betrayal. The Phantom quickly tells the Mummy to bind Dracula in his wrappings, then bring him strait down to Earth, where the Wolfman and Frankenstein's Monster grabs him to pin him down. The Headless Horseman then offers his sword to the Phantom.

Who then speaks to Dracula, "Let your corrupted and dark soul finally know peace Dracula." The Phantom jams the blade through Dracula's chest, which then punctures his heart, and he is finally dead. The people then begin to cheer the monsters' names and thank them for helping in saving the planet. Also not too long after, the Martian fleet begins to flee from the Earth and they do not intend to return. The Phantom is glad that this team of outcasts and devils managed to do a good deed for once. The people no longer seem to fear them, but soon the Phantom realizes something. He believes that the team of monsters should stay together as a group. To keep the people and world from threats that dare to plague its beauty. Everyone does not resist such a notion and so they all pledge to do the same and even all name the Phantom as the leader. It was his natural leadership and ingenuity that allowed the day to be won. The Phantom can only say how humble he is to be named leader, but now is not a time to celebrate. Right now they have work to do.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
